Me, myself and You?
by soufflegirl6
Summary: Patrick Jane is a smart, cunning, and attractive consultant for the CBI who uses his intense observation skills to solve crimes. When Jane suddenly finally finds his match, whole team is surprised. But what happens when it turns out his match is only a teenager?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Hey, this is my first story ever and I hope you guys all like it. Make sure to comment on what you think and don't be afraid to make critiques, no one's perfect. Also if you love it then favourite it!_

* * *

It was a sunny day when Patrick Jane road up in his light blue Citroen DS-19. He got out of his car and stood in front of a small white house that had a wide selection of flowers surrounding it.

"Good morning Lisbon." Jane said as he walked up to her.

"Good? How would you describe this as good? The one day I get off this year and I'm stuck here with you, looking at a dead body."

"Well you don't need to be so gloom about it." She frowned at him and ducked under the yellow tape that was surrounding the house.

"Rigsby what do we have?"

"The victim's name was Ellen Johnson." Rigsby said as the three of them walked up the steps to the pale house. Inside there was a faint smell of death and a front hallway that had blood smeared all over one of its walls. Ellen was sitting against the blood stained wall with her eyes open and a gunshot wound in her abdomen. Across from her was another body, but this one was a man. He lay in the middle of the hallway on his stomach with a gunshot in the middle of his forehead. He had in his hand, an old revolver.

"What's the second victim's name?" Lisbon asked once she had scanned the scene.

"Robin Bosch." Rigsby replied.

"And who called in the incident?"

"Uh, the boyfriend of our first Vic thought it was strange when she didn't show up for lunch and went to go see what was happening when he found the two of them like this. Cho's talking to him now and Van Pelt's with the corner."

"Alright, when she's done tell Van Pelt to head back to the office and figure out who the two Vic's had contact with the night of the murder."

"Hey Boss, I just finished up with the boyfriend. I'll go back to the office and see if his alibi checks out."

"No. Tell Van Pelt to go check out his alibi when she goes back to the office. You and Rigsby go check out the victim's workplace, I'll go see if she has any family members."

"Okay Boss." Rigsby and Cho both said at the same time. They both headed out the door and Lisbon followed shortly after, but stopped when Jane wasn't moving.

"You coming?"

"Actually no, I'm going to go with Cho and Rigsby. You won't find anything by talking to the family." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"May I ask why?"

"Certainly." He said and when he stalled she raised her eyebrows. "This woman wasn't close to her family if she had one. She most likely was an orphan or was put into foster care."

"How do you know that?"

"It's easy. She has no pictures of any family members, she works a lot, probably to afford this nice little place, and she has lots of very little girl things which suggests that she never really had a proper childhood." Lisbon frowned.

"None of that is solid evidence and besides I have to go see if she has any family. It's procedure."

"Fine, but you're wasting your time." Jane said tauntingly. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her black SUV while Jane caught up with Rigsby and Cho.

Thirty minutes later Rigsby, Cho and Jane pulled into what looked to be an auto shop, but Jane could tell by two lingering teenagers and the scared look on people's faces that there was more going on.

Rigsby turned off the engine of the car and sighed. Jane looked over at him and followed his gaze to Rigsby's wallet that contained a small picture of his son.

"How is Ben been doing?" Jane asked. Rigsby closed his wallet and looked at Jane.

"He's fine. He just lost his first tooth." He smiled before continuing. "I just found out that I get full custody of Ben."

"Ah, that's wonderful. You'll make an excellent father. I assume Sarah let you have full custody of your son." Rigsby turned his entire upper body to face Jane with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well the reasons simple really." Jane stopped talking, but Rigsby raised his eyebrows. "Sarah has no intention of keeping Ben."

"What? Why wouldn't she want Ben, he's her child."

"Point taken, but Sarah's a girl who likes to have power and quite frankly she feels like having baby diminishes that power, that and the fact that she's terrified of being a mother. Besides do you really think you would've won your court battle that easily against her otherwise?"

The entire car went quiet before Cho finally broke the silence. "Can we go now guys?" Rigsby nodded silently and opened his door.

_JANE`S POV:_

As Rigsby left the vehicle I couldn't help wondering if I had pushed him to far. He's a nice fellow and really good at his job, but he's delicate and easy to hurt I thought to myself as he left the car. Cho and I followed shortly and we all walked across the parking lot to this dirty looking place.

As we entered the building all life left the place and focused its attention on us like we were the people's hosts. A few seconds later everyone went back to what they were doing but still had their eyes trained on us.

"Okay, Jane we're going to go talk to whoever's in charge. You stay here and don't cause any trouble. Got it?" Cho asked, his face showing no expression.

"Got it." I said all cheery. The room around me smelled of oil and car fumes. The people who worked here all seemed to be very focused as I walked through the shop, but there was one person in particular that caught my eye. It was a boy who looked to be in his middle teens. He was sitting against a concrete pillar with his legs crossed working on something.

I strolled over to him with my hands cupped together behind my back. "Hello." I said. He looked up at me and then continued to fix what looked like some sort of computer chip or something. "My names Patrick, I'm with the CBI."

"I know." He said in a low voice.

"May I ask how?" Jane was amused.

"You walked in with two guys in suits that suggest they're from somewhere high up, right? Not gang related because they're to formal. You on the other hand are different. You don't present yourself in the same way and you said 'I'm with the CBI' instead of I work for the CBI." He didn't look up once while saying this. Patrick smiled.

"That's all true, but its guess-work. How did you know we were CBI instead of FBI or something else high up?"

"The FBI wouldn't come out all the way just to check out an auto shop. My guess is someone died or is going to be arrested. Well that and the two guys you were with had visible badges and you don't." I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"You have a very good eye." _This kid is good._ I thought. _Maybe flattery will get me somewhere._

"I know." He said. _I guess not._ I frowned in my head. _Maybe a different approach might work._

"You look hungry." I said hopefully. He paused for a second thought and then answered.

"What's it to you?" I smiled. _Finally! I found something you want._

"I'll tell you what, you tell me what you know and I'll treat you to lunch."

He thought for a second and then laughed. "No, you'll treat me to lunch and then I'll tell you what you want to know." I paused for a second to think. He was defiantly playing me, but he looked like he hadn't eaten in days and I could probably get some kind of information from him.

"Yes sir." I said.

"And I want something else from you."

"What?"

"Strawberries." Jane was confused for a second.

"It's a date then." I smiled one of my famous wide mouth smiles and I think I might have gotten a small smile back.

After checking with Cho and Rigsby the four of us left about ten minutes later to go and find some food.

While we were sitting in the car it occurred to me that this kid was very hard to get a read on. It was almost like he didn't know himself.

"So," I said while looking out the window. "What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?"

"I live here." He said dryly.

"Did you get those bruises from your boss?" For a second I got the one emotion from him that seemed real when he displayed a look of shock.

"Is it relevant in finding your killer?" He asked in the same dry tone. Cho looked at me, curious to find out how he knew we were looking for a killer.

"Anything you give us might be able to help with this investigation, so yes his question is relevant." Cho butted in. Rigsby tried to contain his newly formed smile, but the kid noticed it.

"Very well," He said. "If you must ask, I didn't get them from my boss."

"May I ask where you got them?" I said.

The kid gave him the death stare, but still answered his question. "It's a rough neighbourhood... I got it falling off a skateboard." He smiled at his own comment.

"Falling off a skateboard really," Rigsby finally spoke up.

"Better then cutting myself shaving because I was focusing on practicing my vocals while listening to The Beatles." The kid shot back.

The smile on Rigsby's face was gone instantly.

_How could he possibly have known that? _I thought to myself. I then noticed the cut on Rigsby's chin and that whenever a beatles song came on the rock channel we were listening to he would rub the spot where he had cut himself. He's really good.

It was Cho's turn to smile this time.

After ten minutes of dead silence Rigsby pulled up at a small diner. The four of us got out of the car and started to head for the restaurant when I stopped Cho to ask him something.

"Cho, I was wondering if I could eat with the kid alone. He might talk easier." Jane whispered.

"Fine, but we'll be close." I nodded to him and turned around to find out were the kid had gone. When I found him he was sitting at a booth beside a window. The seats were bright red and reminded me of days at fairs when I was about his age.

Ten minutes later when we had ordered our meals and were sitting down in the red booth we had still said nothing to each other. I sat there as I smiled as I and folded one of my hands on top of the other.

"So," I said. "Got a name?" it looked like he was about to say something when our meals arrived.

"Here you go sir," a girl with beautiful dark skin and a soft voice said. "And here you go little man." She put her hand on his head before walking off.

I smiled again. Although she had obviously seen him before he had no idea who she was or didn't want me to know who she was based on his lack of facial expression when she showed this gesture.  
"Do you know her?" By the time I had made contact with him again he was already half done his sandwich.

"Austin." It took me a minute to figure out what he meant by that, but then I clued in."

"Mine is Patrick."

"I know." He said. After hearing that I reached for my inside suit jacket and pulled out my ID.

"But you couldn't have known unless you slipped my ID."

"Unless I put it back when I was finished with it." I laughed. It was obvious that he was playing me, but the sincere look on his face made me think otherwise.

Moving on I asked, "Do you happen to know this girl?" I pulled out a photo of the first victim that I had gotten from Rigsby's jacket pocket when he wasn't looking.

"Of course I do," He said. "She worked at the garage."

"And what exactly do you do at the garage?" I asked. Upon hearing this he smiled.  
"I do nothing, but the others… You're a smart man, I bet you can figure it out."

"Then it's more than just fixing cars?" He laughed. "I noticed a bunch of people unloading and loading boxes. Do you have any idea what's in them?"

He finished his sandwich and then chugged down his milkshake before getting up to leave.

"Hey," I said while grabbing onto his upper arm. "You haven't answered all of my questions yet."

"Look," He said. "None of the guys that work at the garage killed her. It doesn't suit them and they'd never do anything without Phil saying to do it anyways. And even if they did, the police would never know about it, because they're not that sloppy. Ellen was a nice girl, but she hanged around a lot of really bad people. You're not going to find your killer at the garage." He shrugged off my hold and ran out the door.

I stood up and watched him leave as Rigsby and Cho got up to chase him, but I put up a hand signalling them to stop and the three of us headed back to the office with what little information the kid had given us. As we left I couldn't help but feel like there had been someone watching the kid and me while we ate. Whatever the reason was it was a shame because he forgot his strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

_Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the wait. This chapter doesn't really focus on Jane as much as it focuses on my made up character, but I must warn you it gets graphic towards the end. Hope you like it and please comment._

* * *

_NARRORATOR_

_Shit!_ Austin thought to himself as he ran from the little diner. He couldn't really tell exactly who was behind him, but he guessed that they worked for Phil, and he knew that if they saw him, he'd be in big trouble for talking with the cops.

After he'd been running for a while Austin finally came to a corner in the street and turned there in order to try to blend in with the crowd, which had gathered for some event.

After waiting for about ten minutes he finally moved on.

He wasn't a scrawny kid, but that was only because he was fortunate enough to know some nice people who would sometimes help him out, like Ellen. She was one of the nicer people he had known ever since coming to California and it was a shame that she was gone. Although he had never really been close to anyone, hearing that she had died struck him really hard although he made a point to let it not show.

It took him twenty or so minutes more before he got home, or at least a place that was the closets thing to a home that he had.

About a year ago he had washed up on the western shore of California with no memory of who he was or the life he had before. The only thing that he had that could relate to his past life was a sports jacket with his name on it and a dark blue life jacket.

The first people to find him were a newly formed couple named Frank and Julia who had already taken in a little girl who had no family.

The couple started out as the sweetest people you could ever imagine, but when Frank's father died he got a job working for a crime lord named Phil doomnski.

As Austin walked up the steps to the dirty old little brown house he could hear the sound of Amy singing. Amy, who was the little girl and had a lovely singing voice, had only been six when they took Austin in. Her singing always seemed to put a smile on his face when he was down and it also meant that when she was singing Frank wasn't home.

Frank, who worked for Phil as a bodyguard, was just as scary as his boss. He would often come home drunk and in a bad mood and then would lash out at his wife, Amy or the Austin.

The kid couldn't tell how a person like Julia could end up with a man like Frank, but when asked she would tell people that he's not the man she once fell in love with.

Once he opened the door the singing stopped and the house was very still for about thirty seconds before Austin walked into the kitchen where Amy was washing dishes. Upon seeing him the colour flowed back into her cheeks; she smiled and ran into his arms.

"I thought you were Frank." She said.

"It's okay," He said. " Franks not coming home for another two hours. Phil got questioned by the police about a murder today, so everyone's at some meeting about keeping quiet." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Austin," she said. "After I'm done the dishes can we play some scrabble? I've been getting good with my numbers lately. And my English teacher says I'm at the top of my class."

Austin sighed. "Of course. I'll go get my scrabble set and you go finish the dishes." She smiled and quickly hurried back to her chore.

Austin walked down a short hallway to the direction of his room when Julia stopped him.

She had pale skin with long fair hair that stopped mid-way down her back and the dark circles under her eyes suggested that she hadn't slept in a long time. She started to say something, but was when she started to feel pain in her throat.

"You shouldn't be talking" Austin said in a dry tone. Her neck was covered in purple and blue bruises from the night before.

"I'll go get some ice, you go back to bed." Julia shook her head and cleared her throat.

"No," She said in a quiet voice. "I'm not going to force Amy do another chore. I'm the woman of the house and it's time I started acting like one instead of letting everyone take care of me. I've had plenty of rest and it's time to get up." The house was dead silent for what seemed like the longest thirty seconds of Austin's life.

He nodded and stepped out of her way. "Just don't… Try not to speak to much," he told her as she headed down to the kitchen to see Amy. She smiled and put a hand on his face before leaving.

By the time Frank came home it was already eight o'clock. Austin and Amy were sitting on the carpet in the living room and Julia was reading a book that she had gotten from her mum for Christmas that she hadn't really picked up until recently.

"Your turn!" Amy all but shouted with a giggle. Austin looked up from the circuit board he was working on. He leaned over to see what word she put on the board and frowned.

"Amy, I don't think caitiff is a real word."

"Is too!"

"Guys, shh" Julia said. "Keep it down."

"Austin says that caitiff isn't a real word, but I know it is."

"Amy stop whining and Austin, she's right, it is a real word." Amy stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture with a slight push at her shoulder.

As soon as Frank walked in the room the giggling and smiling all came to an end and the room went silent. Even without the beer bottle still in hand it was obvious from the smell and the way he swayed, that he was drunk.

"Would you like some dinner honey or did you get something while you were out?" Julia said in a soft voice.

"Shut up." He said in a cold tone. "It appears that you were talking with the cops today." The last part he directed at Austin.

"It's not like I said anything." Austin responded.

"Well because of you Phil's cutting my pay for the week!" He threw his bottle at the wall and watched as everyone jumped at the sound of impact. Frank sighed and then started to rub his temple.

"Amy, go get me another beer." Nobody moved. "Now!" Amy got up and ran out of the room.

"You didn't have to yell at her," Julia said in a quiet voice.

"What did you just say to me?" Frank moved in closer and was now standing in front of Julia.

Austin knew that anyone in this situation would know what was about to come next and he felt like he had to do something.

Just as Austin was about to get up Amy walked in without a beer in hand.

The fear in her eyes was intense as she opened her mouth and tried to get the news out to Frank. "There… There weren't any bottles left." She said in a quiet voice

And then it happened. For a split second everyone froze and the only thing you could here was the sound of Franks hand making contact with Amy's face. Austin knew Frank was a bad guy, but he never knew he'd stoop so low as to hit a little girl. The sad thing was that Austin could tell from the look on his face that Frank was just as surprised as he was.

Nobody said anything until Julia moved and pushed Frank out of the way and cradled Amy in her arms.

"How dare you," She said. Her voice was still raspy, but it was stronger then ever and for the first time it looked like she wasn't afraid of Frank, but that only lasted for two seconds before Frank slapped her across the face.

"How dare me? How dare you, you bitch! I thought I taught you a lesson last night." Amy crawled over to Austin and curled up into his arms. He couldn't move or hear anything. All he could do was stare and watch as Frank pushed Julia down to the ground and started to take off his belt. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he finally came too for a second. The sound of Amy crying and calling out to Julia made him even sadder.

This woman had no reason to care for them, but she did. She protected them with her life and never let them down even in the darkest of times. He had to do something. Anything. Austin got up from his sitting position on the floor and started to make his way slowly over to the two adults who were wrestling on the ground his body was shaking all over, the sweet on his brow seemed like it was dripping ten times faster, and he couldn't control himself. He had no idea what he was about to do next.

Frank looked over at him and smiled. "Come to watch me teach her a lesson boy?"

"Austin take Amy and get out of here!" Tears had started to form in the corners of Julia's eyes.

"Let her go." The room once again went silent and Frank lessened his grip on Julia's wrists.

"What did you say to me boy?"

"I… I said let her go." His voice was shaky, but Austin tried to sound as brave as he'd ever been because for the first time since losing his memory he was most afraid.

"What?" Frank was still surprised.  
"Austin, get out! You hear me? Get…" Julia was cut off when Frank's hand made contact with her face.

This was it for Austin. He had enough of the way this man treated the person he had sworn himself to. The one woman he should tell I love you to every night that they spent together.

Austin grabbed Frank's wrist and twisted it before he kneed him as hard as he could in his stomach sending him flying off Julia in the direction of the living room door. Julia got up and ran over to Amy then picked her up and went and hid underneath the old antique piano that was sitting by the window.

Austin had no idea what had just happened. He had never fought in his life, but the moment it was necessary it seemed like he had all the knowledge of someone who'd been fighting for years. _I must've been able to fight in my past life. _Austin thought.

"That was the stupidest thing you could've done kid." Frank got up from the floor and stood to his full height of six feet and two inches, which was nine inches taller than Austin. Frank came at him with a swing of his fist, but was denied by Austin's speed. After evading his blow Austin punched Frank in the cheek and then stepped behind him and kicked his inner knee. Once Frank was on all fours Austin Started kicking frank in the gut as hard and as fast as he could without stopping, with tears streaming down his face, and his heart pounding like a drum in his chest.

Finally when it looked like Frank was about to throw up Austin stopped. Breathing heavily he slowly tiptoed his way around Frank and went to where Julia and Amy were hiding.

"Are… Are you two all… all right?" Austin managed to get out. They both nodded. Austin wiped his tears away and knelt beside Amy.

"It's okay." He extended his hand out to her. She hesitated for a second and then went to reach it when she stopped.

"Austin, look out!" She screamed, but her warning was too late. Austin turned around just in time to take a fireplace poker to the forehead. The hit sent him flying backwards. The pain hurt too much to think about and as he held the wound for dear life. Austin could feel the warm blood dripping out of the cut and dripping down into the socket of his left eye covering it with sticky red liquid.

By the time his eyes had focused again Frank was already on top of him, sending blows to his face and torso with immense strength. Austin tried as hard as he could to get Frank off of him, but he couldn't think with every punch Frank took causing more and more pain. When Austin felt like he couldn't handle another blow something amazing happened.

All Austin heard was a smash and the sound of a hundred pieces of glass falling to the floor before Frank followed them with a loud thud. As Austin's vision faded he saw that Julia was standing over top of him with the remnants of a broken vase in her shaking bloody hands. Discarding them she dropped down and crawled over to Austin and cupped his head in her blood covered hands and held him close to her. Amy came over and the two girls held onto him.

The last thing Austin heard before his world around him blackened was the soft sound of Julia and Amy's crying.


	3. Chapter 3: What To Do

_Hey, sorry for the shortness, but I promise I'll make up with another short one tomarrow. I'd like to thank TheMentalistGirl for being my first follower and to my first reveiw; thanks for the spell check._

* * *

Lisbon sat back down at her desk after she had finished talking with Ellen's boyfriend in the interrogation room for some follow up questions. He had been the only person that knew Ellen in her personal life or at least the only one she knew they could find at this moment.

_Dam it!_ She thought. _Jane was right again._ She folded her arms one across the other and sighed. She rested her head back on her chair and let her exhaustion take her over as her eyes slowly slid shut.

"Hello Lisbon." Jane said as he popped his head in the door.

Lisbon jumped, startled. "Jane? I was just…"

"Resting your eyes? I know." Patrick smiled and entered the room.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Jane if you've come here to tell me you were right, then I'm not interested."

"Hmmm, I guess you couldn't contact any family members then?"

"No!" Lisbon threw her hands up in the air. "The only family member I could get in contact with is her sister who hasn't talked to her in years."

"Hmmm." Jane sat down on Lisbon's soft white couch. "Where is the sister living now?"

"In Chicago."

"Well that does put a hold on things."

"How did it go with checking out her workplace?"

"It seems that our dear Ellen was as quiet at home as she was at work. Although there was this one kid who seemed to know her well."

The tension in Lisbon's face seemed to loosen a bit. " Well where is this kid? And did you get a name?"

"Well he might have gotten away and only a first one." Lisbon rolled her eyes and sighed. "But I did figure out that the place is a lot more then just an auto shop."

"You think there's drugs circulating?"

"Mmmm, no. The man in charge looked to smart not to keep that a secret. I think something bigger is going on."

"Well if there is then this could be a big find for the bureau."

Jane got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go make a cup of tea, would you like one Lisbon?"

She waved her hand. "No thanks, and you're not getting one until you give me something"

Jane turned around. "Oh?"

"Jane, please. I'm really tired."

Jane sighed. "Very well Lisbon." Jane walked back over to her couch and sat down. He leaned back and crossed his legs.  
"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked. She had given up on finding anything at that moment.

"Thinking. Lisbon I think you should check the nearest strip bar from her house."

"Stripper? Why would you think that?"

"No, not a stripper, but she has at least one girlfriend that is." Lisbon raised her eyebrow. "While I was back at Ellen's house getting my car I went back inside to see if I could find any other clues that forensics could've missed."

Lisbon's face didn't look happy. "Well," she said. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, yes I did." She moved her hands in a circular motion to urge him to continue with his find. "Well Ellen had a bunch of very sexy and expensive looking shoes that would suggest that she's a stripper, but when I got a closer look, I noticed that her feet were just a bit to small for the shoes from the way that the heel of the shoe had a bunch of tape all bunched up to fill in the gap."

"That's it?" Lisbon looked puzzled. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Well that and the fact that she didn't have any of the equipment, like the outfits and she certainly doesn't have the confidence."

"Jane." Lisbon whined. "That's all guess work." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah but if you check it out I bet you won't be disappointed." He smiled, then got up and walked out of her office.

Lisbon rolled her eyes then got up and followed Jane out of her office.

When Jane saw that she had followed him he smiled. "I see that you're going to join me for a cup of tea?"

"You?" She raised her eyebrows. "Please. It's late and I'm going home to bed. Night Jane, we'll check out your stripper theory in the morning."

Jane smiled. "Good night Lisbon."


	4. Chapter 4: Nice Bumping Into You

_Hey guys 'n' gals. So sorry for not submitting yesterday, but I had a lot of homework to get done. I'd also like to thank savannahbattle for being my second review, follower & first favourite. Hope you all like it... :)_

* * *

It seemed quiet to Jane. He had slept over at CBI again like he'd been doing most nights ever since he had gotten down to seven people who could be Red John. He wouldn't have bothered to help Lisbon with this case if it hadn't been that he just needed an escape; that and the fact that the Austin kid seemed to amuse him. It was strange to Jane how observant the kid was at such a young age. The other thing that Jane was suspicious about was the other day when the kid left in a hurry.

Jane was disturbed from his day dreaming when there was a knocking coming from his door.

He already knew who it was at the door. Lisbon had a certain spring in her step that had become very noticeable to Jane.

"Morning, Lisbon." Jane said as he opened the door.

"Morning Jane," Lisbon mumbled. "Rigsby and Cho are going back to Ellen's workplace to see if they can get any more answers. I'm going to go check out your stripper theory." There was a short pause. "Are you coming?" Lisbon asked even though Jane knew it was one of those times where he didn't have a chose even if he didn't want to go.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

"It's not up for debate Jane." Another pause. "Jane I need you." As Lisbon said this she rolled her eyes.

Jane smiled. "Well when you put it that way." Jane walked out of the loft and closed the door behind him. "We do have to make one stop though."

"What could we possibly need to stop for?"

"Come on Lisbon." Lisbon threw her hands up in the air. "Where are we going?"

Jane was now ahead of her, but Lisbon could tell that he was smirking. To go get some strawberries."

Jane noticed that it seemed to be a colder day then the one before, but the sun was still out and shining.

"That'll be $8.00 please." Said a lady that was standing behind a fruit stand.

Jane came out of his day dreaming and looked at her.  
"Mmmm, you've gone more expensive on me." Jane smiled and took the strawberries from her. "Have a nice day."

"You too." She smiled and started to help out another costumer.

As Jane walked back to Lisbon's car he could see that her brain was already searching for a perfect question to ask him.

Once he got there her time was up. "Who are the strawberries for?" She asked impatiently.

"That's it?" Jane sounded disappointed.

"What's it?"

"You had all that time sitting in the car and that's the only question you could come up with?" Jane got in the car.

Lisbon shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Jane, who are the strawberries for?"

"Assuming they're not for you?"

"That's bull! Jane if they were for me you would've told me already."

"True." Lisbon frowned, but Jane could tell she was having fun.

"Then who are they for?"

"A friend."

Lisbon sighed. "Fine then. Don't bother if you don't want to tell me then don't. I'm not playing your games." She started the car and sped off. "Is it at least someone I know?" Jane just started to hum and didn't answer her.

"Patience Lisbon, patience."

Four strip bars and a result less hour later Jane and Lisbon found themselves walking down a street ten minutes from where Ellen used to live.

"This is hopeless!" Lisbon finally broke the silence. "Jane it's been an hour and we haven't found anything that can link Ellen to a strip joint.

"Patien…" Lisbon lifted a finger.

"Jane if you say 'Patience Lisbon' one more time…" She trailed off as they came up to the doors of an old looking place that smelled of alcohol.

"Ladies first," Jane opened the door for a frowny Lisbon.

The place looked a bit better inside then it did out, but it still looked a bit trashy to Lisbon.

Jane touched her on her left shoulder. "Calm down Lisbon, you're scaring people." The instant they walked in the got looks and almost the same reaction as Jane got when he was with Rigsby and Cho at the auto shop.

Lisbon walked up to the first girl she saw and pulled out a picture of Ellen. "Hi, my name is Teresa Lisbon and I'm with the CBI. Is there any chance you know this woman?" The woman, who was fairly pretty with long dark hair, stared at the picture hard.

"Yeah, I think that's Ellen, Ellen Johnson." A look of relief spread across Lisbon's face.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, but not well. If you want you can ask Jenna. She and Ellen were best friends."

"Thank you, we'll do that. Do you know where Jenna is?"

"Um, no. I think she's not working today, but the manager keeps a list of everyone's personally information."

Lisbon smiled. "Thanks. I'm gong to need that info."

"Of course." The girl stopped before going to get the manager. "If I may, did Ellen do something wrong?"

"Ellen's dead." Jane butted in, before Lisbon could say anything. She gave Jane a nasty look.

"Oh my god." The girl seemed to be in shock.

"If you could get me that info, please." The girl nodded her head and walked off.

After she was gone Lisbon flashed Jane another nasty look. "What?" he said.

"You know what?" Lisbon walked past Jane in the direction of the manager's office.

About thirty minutes later Jane and Lisbon were heading out of the dusty looking place having questioned a bunch of people that worked there and might've known Ellen.

"Okay I want you and Rigsby to go and check out Jenna's place. Jane and I are heading back to the office. I'll text you the address" Lisbon put her phone away and her and Jane continued to walk out of the joint.

"That went well." Lisbon ignored him and just frowned. "You better find a way to turn that frown upside down Lisbon.

"No, Jane. This case is driving me insane. It's like we're on a wild goose chase."

"Yes it does seem that way."

As the two of them came out of the bar Jane called out to a distracted Lisbon as a person ran right into her.

"Lisbon, look out!" Jane called. Lisbon looked up from her texting, but was to late.

"Are you alright Jane asked as he helped Lisbon up."

"Yeah," she grunted. "Hey kid you better watch where you're going next time.

Jane was astonished to find out who the person was.

"Austin?" Jane asked. The kid was still on the ground and he was breathing heavily. The thing that caught Jane's attention was the mark that was the black eye he supported that he didn't have the day before when Jane had met him.  
"Who did this to you?" Austin ignored Jane's question and got up to run when Lisbon grabbed him.  
"Kid you're not gong anywhere unless I say so…" Lisbon started when suddenly Austin twisted her arm and caught her off balance; he took this opportunity to run. She fell to the ground and was once again hugging the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Lisbon called getting up. "Get back here!" She was about to head after him when Jane stopped her. "Jane what the…"

"Let him go." Jane's voice was firm and his tone was very serous.

At first Lisbon was angry,, but then she restrained herself. "Why?"

"Because…" Jane stopped for a second, but continued when Lisbon started to tap her foot. "Because he means us no harm." Lisbon rolled her eyes. "And besides, we'll see him again. I still have to give him his strawberries." Jane smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Lets Go Snooping

_Hey guys and gals, I'm so sorry at how late I am at submitting this chapter. I was trying to get a move on my online course which by the way is a pain and i just didn't want any disstractions. Again, sorry for the wait. Okay I'd like to say thank you to my third review Cath, who although said some words that stung, is still thanked for speaking her mind. If you guys have any ideas of how i can change or make my story better than fire away, I'm all up for learning._

* * *

It was quiet when he opened his eyes, or rather he opened one and tried to open the other. The sun was blazing in his face and it took him a second to figure out where he was. His head was throbbing and there was a pain in his side that didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon.

He got up and pulled the thin blanket off of his body as he inspected himself from the night before. In his findings he discovered that the pain in his side was from a large bruise that stretched all the way from his waist to just under his armpit. The bruising had a purplish tint to it. Could he have a few broken ribs?

Austin cupped his head in both his hands and remained seated on Julia's couch. The spot where he had passed out had been cleaned since there no longer lay the blood from Frank.

Austin couldn't believe what had happened. Had Julia actually hit Frank over the head with a vase? Was Frank okay? More importantly, were Julia and Amy okay? He got up from his sitting position and winced at the pain in his side. The girls must've been all right because Austin could smell and hear some cooking going on in the kitchen.

As he slowly made his way towards the source of the noise Austin walked out of the living room and down the short hallway to the kitchen. The entire apartment was unusually quiet and it seemed that none of their neighbours were either up or home, which seemed weird to Austin since it was 10:00 a.m.

"Austin!" Amy shouted from the kitchen table. She jumped down from her seat, ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could.

Austin flinched. "Amy, you're hurting me." He said trying to pry her off.

"Sorry!" She loosened her grasp on him but still kept a firm grip around his waist.

Austin shook his head as the pain subsided and then looked up just in time to meet eyes with Julia right before she looked away. "Are you alright?" Austin asked. Julia smiled at him and then nodded.

"Of course I'm fine." Her voice seemed to be a little bit better and she was using her cover-up voice. Whenever something was upsetting her or she didn't want people to know how she really felt she would put this voice on, but since he had lived with her for what seemed like all of his life, or at least the part he could remember, Austin could always tell when she was faking being happy.

"Where's Frank?" Austin pulled Amy off of him and walked her back to her seat then stood facing Julia.

"He left for work."

"Why didn't you kick him out?" Austin couldn't believe that she had just gone like nothing had ever happened.

"Austin please, when Frank woke up he was very upset and sorry for the way he behaved. I said that if I forgave him then he wouldn't press charges against you." Austin was horrified at what he was hearing.

"You've got to be kidding me? The man's abusive and not to mention the fact that he almost ra…" Austin looked over at Amy. "It was self defence, so he couldn't press charges even if he wanted to and there will always be another time."

Julia slammed down the spatula in her hand. "I'm not having this discussion with you." Her happy voice was starting to crack. Austin shook his head.

"It's all right, you won't have to." He stormed out of the kitchen and went to his room. A few minutes later he came out in a new set of clothes and walked to the front hallway.

"Austin, where are you going?" Julia called out in a softer voice.

"Anywhere, but here." With that Austin put on his shoes and slammed the door behind him.

The day wasn't cold, but there was a slight breeze, which Austin covered up with the sports jacket from the boat. Every now and then he would have what he thought were small glimpses of the past but they were so blurry that he couldn't make sense of any of it.

As he walked he came across Ellen's house. It seemed to have suited her since she never looked for anything big in her life, especially when it came to a living space.

Something didn't add up to Austin, he knew Ellen used to hang out with a lot of bad people, but never bad enough to get her killed for it.

Austin stopped in front of the house and stood there for what seemed like hours. Surely the cops didn't miss anything. But what if they had? Austin ducked under the yellow tape and slowly made his way up the steps of the house.

As he assumed, the door to the house was locked, but for some reason Austin didn't walk away from the door. Instead he looked around for something. _Something to do what with? _Austin thought to himself as he climbed back down the stairs and walked over to the police car that was stationed out front.

There was one man inside the car, he's head was leaning back on the drivers seat with his eyes closed and he had a box of donuts lying on his chest.

Austin rolled his eyes. Never before in his life had he believed stereotypes this much. Austin walked to the back of the car and pulled the antenna off of the top. After doing this he climbed the stairs to Ellen's house and started to pick the lock.

Two or so minutes later the lock clicked and Austin turned the knob and the door opened.

It was little things like being able to unlock a door and knowing self-defence that worried Austin about his previous life. It made him wonder what he had been like and the people he knew. Was anyone even looking for him?

Inside Ellen's place there was a faint scent of death, which was probably heavier before Austin got there, and blood smearing on the front wall and floor where two bodies had been.

Austin covered his mouth and nose with sleeve of his jacket as he tiptoed over the blood and made sure not to touch anything with his hands.

Except for the living room, which was obviously were the fight took place before the murder; the house was fairly clean and neat and it showed that Ellen had OCD to a degree. All of her books and movies were ordered alphabetically, there was almost no dust in sight, her dishes were stacked based on colour, the same with her clothing, and her shoes were stacked based on the height of the heel. Another thing Austin found was that Ellen kept all of her money or at least a big portion of it at home in a tricky hiding place between to boards in the floor that he almost missed.

After searching the house for about forty-five minutes Austin sat on Ellen's couch and leaned back. Other than the money it looked like the police found everything he found, so he didn't really have any leads.

He sighed and then lifted up his feet and placed them on her coffee table. It seemed like he was missing something that was right in front of him and it annoyed him that he couldn't figure it out.

Just then he realized what it had been he leaned forward and looked at the contents displayed on the small table.

"It's so simple," he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: A Comforting Hand

_Okay, so this chapter is extremely short, but I didn't want to make you guys wait a week anymore. If I can think of some good ideas I'd like to upload every third day. Don't forget to add this story as a favourite and Please comment I need your input!_

* * *

"Oh come on Lisbon it's not that bad." Lisbon gave Jane the death stare as she examined her newly formed cut on her elbow.

"Where'd that kid even come from?" She said throwing her arm down to her side.

"I don't know, but he was defiantly in a hurry." Jane handed Lisbon back her jacket.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Yeah, well he owes me a new pair of pants." Lisbon said jokingly. She smiled and took the jacket, but her smile faded when Jane stopped right in front of her.

"Lisbon you've been complaining the entire day about petty things. Did it ever occur to you that he was running away from someone?" Lisbon was so stunned she could even bring words to her mouth.

Jane looked at her for a solid ten seconds and then closed his eyes. He sighed and then walked to a nearby bench.

Lisbon couldn't believe Jane's outburst. In all they're years working together he'd never lashed out at her like that. Something must've really been wrong.

"Jane?" Lisbon sat down beside him. She was about to put her hand over top of his, but then hesitated.

"Lisbon, I'm so close and yet so far." It took her a minute to realize what he was talking about, but then she figured it out.

"Jane, in all my years knowing you there has never been anything you can't do or solve. And although it's taken you some time you've still managed to make it this far. I know I can't really comfort you but I know that whenever you want something, you of all people make it happen." Jane huffed and smiled. Lisbon saw this as her moment. "Jane," she placed her hand overtop of his. "Jane, you will find Red John." There was another moment of silence before it was broken.

"Thank you Lisbon, but I know I'll find Red John, and when I do I'll kill him."


	7. Chapter 7: Could This Be Love?

_Okay, so this really isn't a Jisbon story but who said there can't be some Jisbon moments? Hope you guys like it, it's a bit cheesy but bare with me._

* * *

Lisbon turned off the engine to her car as they pull up to the CBI headquarters. "Hey," She said. "You okay?" Jane gave her a look. "I'm just…" He sighed. "I'm going to kill him Lisbon, no matter what you say." Lisbon looked down.

"I know, and I don't blame you, but if it comes to that then I won't hesitate to take you in." Jane smiled.

"Of course Lisbon, I understand. Don't feel guilty, you're just doing your job."

Lisbon looked up. "Who said I feel guilty?" Jane gave her a look and then they both smiled. "Hey, Jane."

"Yes, Lisbon?"

"As much as I hate to say this…" She paused for a second as if she was trying to find the right words. "I'd miss you if you went to jail." Jane gave her a puzzled smile.

"Thank you Lisbon, that's very sweet." There was an awkward silence before Lisbon reached for her door.

"Lisbon." Jane reached for her hand and stopped her from getting out of the car but paused when he realized something. This woman that he'd known for years suddenly looked so beautiful to Jane. Was it the way her dark hair sat on her shoulders, perhaps it her amazingly green eyes, or maybe it was that gorgeous smile that Jane always loved to see. It was probably all the three combined along with plenty more. Jane didn't know what it was and it had been so long since he'd felt anything for anyone, but he knew that this was real. After all these year Jane finally realized how much she meant to him.

"Yes?" Lisbon gave Jane a worried look. It felt weird to Jane. It was like he was back in high school and was afraid of saying the wrong thing. That one wrong word could end them. He knew that he wasn't ready to move on and he had promised himself that he would revenge his wife and daughter before doing anything else, but at this moment there was nothing else in the world Jane could think of that would make him happier then to be with her.

Could it be? After all this time Patrick Jane was falling in love with his best friend.

"I see you, Lisbon." Jane finally choked out. "I see you."


	8. Chapter 8: Who Is She?

Lisbon gave Jane a puzzled look as she tried to decipher what he had just said.

"What?" was all she could think of to say. Jane was expecting a different answer but at the same time knew Lisbon would have no idea as to how he felt.

"Nothing," he sighed. They stared at each other until Lisbon's phone rang.

"Lisbon," she said into the device. "Okay, we're coming right up." She hung up the phone and opened her car door. "That was Van Pelt. She might have something for use." Jane nodded his head and got out of the opposite side. The two of them then walked into the building with dead silence surrounding them.

Lisbon walked into the glass-surrounded office and walked straight over to Van Pelt's desk. "Okay, what do you have for me?" She asked.

"Okay, so I first checked the boyfriend of the first Vic alibi, and it stands. After that I then pulled Robin Bosch's phone records and found that he made five calls to a burner phone. Ellen however did have a voice mail from someone named Emily. I'll play it for you now." Van Pelt clicked a button on her keyboard and the message started to play.

_Ellen it's Emily, where are?_ Came the girl's voice. _They're getting closer to finding out the truth and I can't hold them off any longer. They're going to find him soon, they're going to find you, and they're going to find my family and me unless you pull yourself together… I… I can't talk right now so I'll text you an address. Meet me there after you shift._

The message ended.

"This was sent to Ellen's phone at 8:03 p.m. and it seems that Ellen has another workplace at a diner named Christina's. I checked in with the manager and she said that everyone basically loved her."

"The same as at the auto shop and the bar." Jane said to himself, but said it loud enough so that Lisbon would hear him.

"What time did her shift end at?" Lisbon asked.

"10:30." By this time Rigsby and Cho had already made their way over to Van Pelt's desk and were listening in on the conversation.

"What time did the corner stamp Ellen's death?"

"Around 12:00 a.m."

"And how far was the place that Ellen was supposed to meet Emily from Ellen's house?"

"The place was about thirty minutes by walking from Ellen's work and forty-five minutes from her house."

"That would only give them fifteen minutes to talk." Rigsby put in.

"That's not saying Emily didn't give Ellen a ride home or maybe she took a bus." Cho also stated.

Van Pelt turned herself I the direction of Cho and Rigsby. "True, and I also thought it would be weird that they would've only talked about such an important thing for fifteen minutes," she then turned back to her computer. "So I pulled some images from a traffic cam across the street from her house and it looks like she came home alone at 10:00p.m."

"She left thirty minutes before her shift ended?" Rigsby asked, curious.

"What about her visitor? When did he get there?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm not sure," Van Pelt said. "He must've come in through back door because I can't find any cameras that show him coming in."

"Cho, what can you tell me about Bosch?"

"He was a small town lawyer and father of three. I was just about to go notify his family."

"Good, take Van Pelt with you." Lisbon got up from her leaning position on Van Pelt's desk and walked to her office while Van Pelt looked relieved that she was finally getting out of the office.

"Lisbon, if you don't mind I'd like to go back to the auto shop and ask the kid a couple more questions." Lisbon stopped in front of her office door.

"What if I did mind?"

"Then I'd probably still go, but just make sure you found out afterwards." Lisbon smiled.

"True." She walked into her office and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, and take Rigsby with you." Jane looked back at Rigsby who was playing with an office pen.

* * *

_Okay so I forgot that I hadn't updated my profile, but it's ready now so go check it out. Hope you like the story so far, again never mind if you guys want to input anything._


	9. Chapter 9: Cop or Not?

It was raining heavily now, something that hadn't happened in a couple of days, and he was actually kind of tired.

He went for the door handle, but then stopped and grabbed a newspaper that had been sitting in the cup holder and then proceeded to get out of the car.

The auto shop looked deserted from the outside but Jane guessed that everyone was inside because there were numerous lights on and you could hear people's voices booming from inside.

Once Jane got out of the car he started to walk over to the entrance when he was stopped.

"Jane!" Rigsby called to him. "Jane!" Patrick looked back and saw that Rigsby had gotten his tie caught in the door.

"Today's not your day is it Rigsby?" Jane smiled and continued to walk.

"Jane!" Rigsby said as he got his tie unstuck was now racing after the mentalist. He lowered his voice because the last call had come out a little loud and everyone stared at them as they came through the front doors.

Rigsby cleared his throat quietly.

"Hello everyone. My names Patrick Jane and this is my colleague Wayne Rigsby. I'm a consultant for the CBI" He now had the attention of everyone in the open room. "I'm looking for someone who might work here. Do any of you know a Emily Roads?" Confusion swept across the room as people were trying to figure out who that was exactly. There was shaking of heads, frowns and some people just went back to what they were working on.

"No? All right Jane walked back over to Rigsby and huffed. "Your turn." Rigsby looked uneasy at the scene Jane had just caused and walked over to the main office.

About a minute of Rigsby knocking impatiently on the door, just waiting to get out of the open, passed before a rather big man opened it. He was slightly taller than Rigsby and with a baldhead large beard, and a huge gut. He had on a dark pair of shades and a bunch of piercing in his face.

"What?" He said in a deep voice.

"Um, we're here to see Phil." The man frowned and closed the door. From behind the fogged glass Jane could hear voices come to a halt as the man delivered the news.

Only footsteps could be heard as the man came back to the door. An immense amount of light shown into the faces of Jane and Rigsby as the man opened the door wide enough to let the men in.

The room was covered in all sorts of riches including a moose head above a lounge chair, a ruby red carpet, and a crystal chandelier with multiple lights hanging from it. Jane thought it was a small room for all of contents, but it certainly did look nice.

"So, you're the cop who's been asking my boy questions." Phil said in a husky voice as he handed some papers to a woman from behind his desk. He waved his hand in the direction of the back of the room. Jane and Rigsby simultaneously looked in the direction that his hand was pointing. On navy blue couch sat the boy that Lisbon had run into Lisbon hours before.

Jane smiled at the boy before he realized his appearance. His face was all beaten up with one black eye and a bunch of scrapes and scratches and Jane knew that he was hiding more underneath.

Jane was disgusted at what he saw, but as always he kept his cool.

"Oh, I'm not a cop." Jane said as he looked back at Phil. There was something very unnerving about the way his eyes stared at you and Jane could tell all of the stuffed animals and medieval weapons plastered to his walls that this man was warped.

* * *

_Here ya go, hope you like it..._


	10. Chapter 10: What About Her?

_Okay so, sorry this took so long... I have my last exam on tuesday, and it's math... I know fun. I have to say sorry because I forgot to mention my new follower and my very kind review from Lord Of Rock. Thanks guys and I hope you still like it._

* * *

Phil looked confused.

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"I'm a consultant."

Phil almost looked amused.

"And you? I'm assuming you're his babysitter?" Phil directed the question towards Rigsby.

Rigsby smiled. "No sir, I'm an agent from CBI. My partner and I talked to you yesterday about a woman named Ellen Johnson."

"Ah yes, Ellen. Such a sweet girl." Phil leaned back in his chair and pressed the tips of his fingers together and placed his index fingers under his nose while his elbows rested on the arms of his chair.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Rigsby looked to Jane for an answer to why they were there.

Noticing his hopefulness, Jane broke the quiet.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a few more questions if that's all right with you." Phil took a drink of water.

"Of course not," he said. "I've got nothing to hide."

Although everyone in the room begged to differ Jane still proceeded.

"Where were you the night Ellen was killed?" The amusement on Phil's face didn't seez.

"You think there's a possibility I killed her?" Jane smiled back.

"Perhaps."

"I think we both know that if I wanted Ellen dead it would've been done much better then that." Rigsby wasn't sure if that was a confession or not.

"Did you kill her?"

"Of course not! We all loved Ellen. Hell, she was probably the only person who got the most work done here besides our bookkeeper." Phil pointed in the direction of the kid.

"Bookkeeper?" Jane asked.

"Isn't he a little to young to be a bookkeeper, let alone trusted with your money?" Rigsby in putted.

Phil raised his hands and slapped the air in front of him towards the to men.

"Ah, but you see, the kid is extremely smart. With numbers and also in knowing that if you screw Phil Doomnski over you don't get away with it. Isn't that right boy?" The boy lifted up his bruised face from behind some papers he was working on and just glared at Phil.

Phil directed his attention back to Jane.

"Where were we?"

"You were avoiding my question."

"Ah yes, Mr… Jane is it? Although I already answered all of these questions when your friends came here yesterday I'll tell you one more time, I was having dinner with my wife when Ellen was killed, you can verify that with her and my body guards." Jane smiled.

"All right then. Thanks for your time." Rigsby looked extremely confused as Jane headed for the door.

"One more thing," Jane said as he turned around.

"Yes?"

"May I borrow your bookkeeper for a second?" The kid looked up at Phil who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course." Phil gave a fake smile that Jane could tell was filled with hate.

Once outside Phil's office Rigsby stopped in front of Jane.

"Jane, why did you make me drive two hours just to ask him the same question Cho and I asked?"

"It wasn't the question that I was looking for, it was the answer."

Jane and Rigsby, followed by the boy, walked past all of the people and outside into the rain.

Rigsby crossed his arms as he tried to make himself fit underneath the buildings eavestrough.

Jane smiled and turned his attention to the boy and said in a soft voice, "Hello." The boy glared at him, his eyes were filled with hate.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. It's obvious that you talking to us was the reason for your bruises." The kid looked down at his feet. "Does it hurt?"

"Have you ever had your face smashed in by drunk man?"

"I can admit I think anyone who has ever 'smashed my face in' was sober." Jane said trying to lighten the mood.

"Kid, you know you can press charges don't you?" Rigsby butt in.

Jane didn't think it was a good idea for Rigsby to be here considering his past; Jane assumed his father had beaten him when he was little.

The kid looked Rigsby's way with an angry look on his face.

"I do this man's books for two reasons, one, no one else can do them because they're to stupid or Phil doesn't trust them and two, he doesn't hire anyone he doesn't know from somewhere because he doesn't trust them.

"Then why does he trust you?" Rigsby asked. When the boy didn't answer Jane filled in instead.

"Because he's holding something or someone from you, isn't he?" Rigsby looked shocked.

"Kid if that's true, then you've got to tell the police. We can keep you safe."

He kid smirked.

"Like you kept Ellen safe." Both Jane and Rigsby were now confused.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

At that moment the huge man with the baldhead and sunglasses came out the door.

"Time's up, Phil wants you inside, now."

The kid went to leave but Jane grabbed his shoulder.

"What did you mean about Ellen?"

"Not now." He said in a whisper before the huge man pulled him away.


	11. Chapter 11: A Police Complaint

_Okay I know this little piece won't make up for making you guys wait for so long, but I've been really busy with moving and starting at a new school. And to be perfectly honest I was struck with a little bit of writers block. Hope you like it and I promise I'll make the next one longer._

* * *

Back at the CBI office it was extremely quiet. Van Pelt was focused on her computer screen and Cho and Rigsby were filling out paperwork on the case while Jane looked up at the ceiling from a lying position on his couch, when Jane had a thought.

"Does anyone find it weird that Austin pointed out that we hadn't helped out Ellen?"

"Why weird? She was probably a close friend and he was just lashing out." Van Pelt's eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Hmm, good thinking, but I don't think this kid is the 'lashing out' kind. It was almost like he was saying that she had filed a complaint before." Jane snapped his fingers and sat up. "Rigsby, you did check Ellen's name didn't you?"

"Yeah, I ran her name through the database but came back with nothing." Van Pelt turned around in her seat and pointed to Rigsby.

"What about checking for police complaints." She said.

"If Ellen filed a complaint against Phil Dominski then that could've been the reason why she was killed." Cho put in.

"There we go people, we must be finally waking up." Jane got off th couch and put on his suit jacket.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon asked after she walked into the doorway with coffee in hand.

"We are going to go talk to the officer that Ellen filed a complaint to." Lisbon looked confused and was about to say something when Jane stopped her. "Come on Lisbon, I'll fill you in, in the car."


End file.
